A Whole New Future World
by twoaladdinfans
Summary: Aladdin and the gang are accidentally transferred to the future by a bewitched gift with the inscription Chromor Telius Chronio. Remember to review. Final Chapter UP!
1. Chapter 1

When Aladdin and Jasmine got back from their honeymoon, they found that Genie had organized a great welcome back party. Genie immediately went to get the luggage, and Carpet flew them up the steps. When they got to the throne room, everybody started to clap and welcome the newlyweds, and Genie threw fireworks in the air. He wasn't exactly crying with happiness, like he was at the wedding, but he was excited.

"Thought it would be nice to give a special surprise, Al."said Genie.

Cassim walked to greet Aladdin.

"Dad!"

"We got here to see you only last night, but Genie said you weren't back yet, and convinced us to stay. Or rather, he convinced Iago. He had to work a little on me, actually."

"Just taken care of everything by sending the guards to patrol the city from sun up to sun down."said Genie.

"Wait a minute, where's Iago? Isn't he here?"asked Aladdin.

"Oh, no, the parrot was supposed to help us greet the guests!"exclaimed Genie, and he flew off in search of Iago.

"Guests?"

"I didn't know we were having guests."said Sultan Hamed. "Oh, dear! I must go and see if we have enough refreshments."

Genie came back, clutching Iago.

"Well, congratulations, if that was what the Genie wanted me to say."said Iago, as he struggled to get free of Genie's grasp.

"Now, for the gifts!"exclaimed Genie.

"But, Genie, we already got several gifts at the wedding, and all the souvenirs we bought everyone!"

"Can never have too many, Al."said Genie, as he came back driving a gigantic trailer.

An alarm sounded, as the back began to move.

"Genie!"

Soon, everyone was covered in a series of objects.

"Oh, I guess I haven't really gotten the hang of it, yet."said Genie.

"How are we ever going to get all this picked up!"exclaimed Jasmine.

Genie looked around and waved his arms. Soon, everything was back in the truck.

"Only to get ready for another accident."said Iago.

"Oh, dear, thank goodness we were able to get all this cleared before any of the guests got here, Genie."said Sultan Hamed.

"Guests?"asked everyone.

"Iago, you should go to the doors, and receive with Genie."

"Why me?"

"Weren't you supposed to help receive with Genie?"

Everyone looked at Hamed, speechless. Genie scratched his head, and turned into a doctor.

"Hardly surprising."he said, shaking his head, and taking Hamed's pulse. "Overwork."

Genie let go of his arm, and began to write on a clipboard.

"Well, my advice, my man, would be a quiet retirement."

"Retirement?"

"Yes."

"I don't think the Sultan is ready to retire, Genie."said Aladdin.

"Can't be too sure, Al. At his age."

Cassim immediately agreed with Genie.

"Yes, I say the same thing, son."he said with a smile on his face.

Iago immediately caught on.

"Yup, your dad's right, kid. He is getting on his years, and with all those royal duties and everything. It's better that someone younger and more fit do the job, you see what I mean? Unless you want him to join the Sultana before he joins his grandkids."

"I think all of you are exaggerating!"

"Well, you always have me, Al. Just in case you need an advisor, and such."said Iago.

"I couldn't agree with you more, you little turkey."

"Everyone make room for the new Sultan of Agrabah!"cried Genie.

Abu and Carpet immediately began to screech and clap. Jasmine kissed Aladdin. And it couldn't be more obvious how excited and happy Iago and Cassim were. Carpet grabbed Aladdin and flew him to the throne.

"We really should get rid of that blasted rug. It wouldn't look good, with you being Sultan, flying around on a rug."said Cassim.

"Carpet's my friend, Dad, I've told you a million times."said Aladdin.

"But, kid, maybe you really should get rid of the rug."said Iago.

"Well, that's settled, my boy."said Hamed. "Now…"

He stopped as he saw a servant walk in, holding a package.

"For Princess Jasmine, Your Majesty."she said.

"For me?"asked Jasmine, taking the package from her.

She opened it. Inside the box was a golden brooch, with an inscription on it.

"Well, it's certainly very nice."said Jasmine.

"But who would sent it?"

"Probably a friend."said Iago.

"What friend."

"Hang on, there's an inscription written on here."said Genie.

"What does it say?"Aladdin asked as he took the brooch.

He rubbed it, trying to get a better look.

_Everyone's thoughts:_

Aladdin-Maybe Genie can tell me what it means.

Genie-I really should figure out a way to keep that parrot shut up permanently from now on. He's certainly not going to be giving Al very good advice.

Iago-If only I could convince Cassim to looking for more of those beauties. From how he reacted to the brooch, it's obvious he's not indifferent to treasure, despite what happened with that Hand of Midas.

Cassim-That blasted rug! I have to convince Aladdin to get rid of it! Imagine my grandchildren growing up flying on that thing, and Aladdin showing off like when he is the Sultan.

Carpet-How am I ever going to get Aladdin's father to like me? Abu didn't like me much, either, when we met in the Cave of Wonders.

Abu-Who'd have thought Aladdin would end up being married to Jasmine? I thought she would just be like the rest.

Jasmine-I can't believe it! I still can't believe it! I'm actually married to Aladdin

"Chromor Telius Chronio."said Aladdin out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Sorry for the lack of update. That's my fault, not my friend's. Anyway, hope to get further chapters soon. Please read and review and thanks for all the reviewers so far!**

Year 2005, or 1085 (I'm guessing) Years Later

Nichol walked in through her door and put her color guard bag down. She was marching that next season, and she had just gotten home from practice. As soon as she grabbed something out of the refrigerator, she headed downstairs to her room. The sixteen-year-old had much to do before she went to bed that night.

The next morning she would be taking a trip to Arizona, to meet one of her best friends, Jasmin. They had met over two years ago while writing fan fiction stories of their own favorite movies. Nichol had reviewed to one of Jasmin's stories of Aladdin and the two began to talk back and forth, helping each other out on anything that they needed for their stories.

She first needed to take a shower. To be honest, she stunk. Though anyone who came home from a practice like that would. Color guard took so much out of her.

After her shower, she quickly dried off and put on a fresh pair of shorts and a t-shirt then went to start fixing some dinner. Tuesday and Thursday nights were her nights to do dinner, since her brother had kayaking those nights. She planned to make spaghetti since it wouldn't take long to fix. Mom and her brother, Mike, would be home soon.

Nichol set the plates on the table as she heard the ding of the security chime ring signaling the arrival of her mom coming in the door. "Honey! We're home!" She called.

"I'm in the kitchen, Mom."

"How was your day, Sweetheart? Did that test in Algebra go okay?"

Nichol rolled her eyes. "Good, I guess. The test was pretty easy." She loved her mom, but sometimes she was too nosy. "Supper's ready, so we better eat before it gets cold."

Later that night, she finished up her packing while listening to Friend Like Me on her stereo. She had quite a lot of stuff, even if she was only going over for two weeks. It was in the middle of the summer, so she had packed a bunch of shorts and t-shirts for the trip, along with a bunch of her favorite movies, Aladdin among them. Also, she had put in her Disney CD's.

Running over the checklist that Jasmin had sent to her, she made sure that she had everything. She would hate to get over there and realize she'd forgotten something really important.

Yep, she had all the stuff she'd need and probably more. Looking at the overstuffed bags, she thought about the trouble she'd have lugging those things around the airport.

She then got ready for bed, in her favorite pair of pajamas. Once in bed, she began to dream about the next day's excitement, and what fate would have in store for her over the next two weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:I'm not so good at humor, and being funny, but I gave it a shot here. Let me know what you think. And thanks to the reviewers.**

Nichol walked down the long hallway of the airport, following all the other people that she'd been riding with for four and a half hours. The plane ride had been rather interesting, since she'd found two other girls who were connecting to a flight to California. Thinking of girls her age, she looked around, trying to find someone who matched the description of her friend Jasmin. She searched through the crowd, trying to find her. Jasmin had dark hair and brown eyes, but she realized that she would be harder to find as the airport was so full, Nichol thought. Thankfully, she knew what she was wearing, and finally she saw her standing close to one of the flight attendants.

"Hi. Nichol?"

"Hi, Jasmin."

"I hope you don't mind boiling weather. Because that's the only kind we have here. Apart from the nights in the winter. Those are freezing, but no snow, unfortunately. It'd probably melt as soon as the sun got out, if any fell at all."

With her were her mother, and her brother, who was eating a bag of Munchies. Jasmin introduced them to Nichol.

"She's probably going to want to introduce you to Sissy as soon as we get there. And you're going to have to look out when you go in and out, because if Sissy gets out, she'll go nuts. And she'll probably never forgive you."said Jasmin's brother, Manuel.

"Shut up, Dumbo."Jasmin told him. "He's pretty annoying, apart from being a complete klutz."

They went to pick up the luggage on the ground floor.

"Don't exactly travel light, do you?"commented Manuel.

"Just got to make sure I don't forget anything I might need later on."

They walked out to the car, Manuel and Carmen's mom got in the front, and Jasmin and Nichol in the back. Manuel got in trouble for switching the radio too often, to listen to sports news. On the way to the house, Carmen pointed out several things to Nichol.

"There's the high school. A ghetto school, most people call it actually, and it practically is. I'm glad it's my last year there. Right here, next to it, the middle school."

"The school seems pretty close to your house."said Nichol when they got to the house.

"Don't be so sure. It's a fifteen minute ride, practically, and an hour's walk away. Wait until we lock Sissy up to get your things. We can't leave the door open, because she'll get away."

Sissy watched as they brought all the bags in, from behind a set of French doors leading to the living room. As soon as the front door was closed, and the doors opened for her, she walked out to inspect the new bags.

"She loves to get into bags."

Sissy was a gray cat, with yellow eyes, and wore a purple collar with a bow on the back, and a bell on the front, which tinckled every time she walked.

"That's so we know where she is. I chose the collar out myself, purple, in honor of Aladdin, since that's my favorite color now."

When Nichol tried to pet Sissy, she hissed and tried to claw her.

"She's not friendly at all. Sissy hates strangers."Jasmin told her.

"She's just cute."said Manuel, picking Sissy up, and taking her away. "You're going to watch the Sylvester and Sissy Mysteries, Sissy."

"What are the Sylvester and Sissy Mysteries?"asked Nichol.

"Sylvester and Tweety, but my brother calls them Sylvester and Sissy."

"Oh!"

During dinner, they watched Contra Viento y Marea, while Jasmin pointed to Nichol some of the extremities of Hispanic drama.

"You can really tell, even if you don't understand what they're saying."Nichol commented. "So dramatic."

"Yeah, and that's how I used to act when I was little, too."

"No!"

"Yeah. I used to have my mom do my hair like the girls and I'd pretend to be them for a day. If only I still had my dresses to show you. They were so beautiful. My grandma bought them for me in Michoacan, when she went there. I wore one of them for my kindergarten school pictures. However, I still have the one I wore when I turned fifteen, and the tiara and everything, and the pictures."

Jasmin showed Nichol the dress, pen, album, pillow, tiara, and bouquet.

"It's very nice."

"Yeah, since I was eight, I couldn't wait for it. We had wanted to do it with my aunt, Amanda, but we couldn't do it."

Some of the things they had planned to do were to go camping in the Grand Canyon.

"I'm really excited, I've never been camping before. My parents aren't fond of such activities."said Jasmin.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. They seem to think that I couldn't handle, I guess."

She shrugged.

"Since they're both working tomorrow, we'll leave as soon as they get back from work. Apart from that, everything's ready. We just have to put up with my brother for the day. However, it's fun to watch him play football with the dog"

They went out, and watched as Manuel and Paco tackled each other, took the stick away from each other, Manuel scored touchdowns, and yelled out 'touchdown, Cardinals!'.

"As if those losers would ever score a touchdown, Stupid. The Cardinals are losers. I think that team has a curse on it."she said to Nichol.

"A curse? Why do you think that?"

"They have some good players who come from other teams, but they never win. I mean, wasn't there this one time that the other team's quarterback or something had a sprained ankle, and he still beat them? I tell you they're cursed. Just like the Bruins. When was the last time those losers actually won a game? The only decent team there is at Trevor is the basketball team, and that's just because Kaleo is with them. After he leaves this year, they're going to join the rest of the losers."

"The Cardinals are not losers, and even if they were, they're our local team."

"Then it's probably better not to have a team at all. See, that's why I'll never understand sports."she told Nichol.

Manuel lay sprawled on the concrete, while Paco got a drink of water, and went back to bite his wrists and ankles to try to persuade him to get up and keep playing.

"Aw."

Manuel got up.

"Oh, well, tomorrow Jasmin can make us some of her fancy toasts, and shakes. That's what she eats for breakfast everyday."he said.

"Shut up, Dumbo. Stupid."

The next morning, as they ate French Toast with honey, syrup, and powdered sugar, Manuel eating in his room, playing the Playstation, they discussed what they were going to do that day.

"We could watch a movie, or listen to music, or watch Manuel play the Playstation. Or, if we go early, take a walk to the elementary school. It's not too far. Only a ten minute walk, and even though it's not the same as it was when I was there, well, sometimes I still find it nice to walk over there, but only when my parents aren't home, because I'm not allowed to leave the house."

CRASH!

"What was that?"asked Nichol, frightened.

"Oh, just my brother. He enjoys murdering remote controls. He just throws them. And not just remote controls, he throws, breaks, and ruins just about everything. A complete klutz. But he won't tell on us if we go. We just have to be back around midday, because of the hot weather, and to feed Sissy and the dog."

Paco was lying next to the door.

"We keep him inside because of the weather."

Sissy was snoozing on the window sill enjoying watching the pidgeons and the scenery outside.

"And you used to walk to school then?"asked Nichol, when they arrived.

"Yeah, now it doesn't seem so long. Sometimes I ask my mother not to pick me up, so I can walk from Trevor. It's a long walk, but I pick up an ice cream on the way. The lady already knows me. I must be one of her regulars. I still remember when these used to be all fields."

"There were no basketball courts? Or swings, or playground?"

"The basketball courts were over there, where they build that building. It wasn't there. It was where the parking lot was. Well, actually it was just a bunch of classrooms. The only thing that's the pretty much the same, is the other classrooms over there. But that's about it. My old teachers probably aren't even here anymore."

When they got back, they went to watch Manuel play the Crash Bandicoot game for a while.

"I'm hungry."said Manuel after a while.

"You just ate a whole bag of Munchies by yourself."

"Already?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well, I have to feed Sissy, anyway. And Paco, too, as he has an owner who doesn't care about him."

When they went out to feed Sissy, they couldn't find her.

"That's okay. She's probably hiding somewhere. As soon as she knows I'm going to give her some food, she'll come running out."

Suddenly, Jasmine stopped.

"Wait a minute, did I just hear Iago scream?"she asked. "Dumbo, what are you watching? Once, I heard Iago screaming on a commercial about ducks."

"I heard it, too. But I thought he was playing the Playstation."

They heard Sissy's bell chiming.

"Here she comes."

"ALADDIIIINNN!"they heard.

"There it is again!"

They stared at each other. A red parrot emerged from the room, followed by Sissy. Paco began to bark, and ran towards the parrot. Jasmin gasped and Nichol fainted. Behind Sissy, Aladdin, Abu, Carpet, Jasmine, Genie and Cassim came running.

"Stop that cat!"exclaimed Genie, as he waved his hands.

"NOOOOOO!"exclaimed Jasmin, and ran to stop Genie.

She bumped into him, and they fell. Carpet immediately flew to the rescue, only to end up being trampled by both Genie and Jasmin. Abu screeched. Aladdin grabbed a ceramic banana from a ceramic fruit bowl from the dining room table.

"Down kitty!"

Genie turned into a mouse and began to squeak, but he only managed to scare Jasmine, who jumped into Aladdin's arms, and they both fell against the table, but he failed to get Sissy's attention. Abu made a terrific lunge for Sissy, but missed, went sliding across the floor, and ended up trapped in a closet.

"Kitty!"

Cassim tried to wrap Sissy up in his cloak, only to achieve a bunch of holes from Sissy's claws, as she quickly used it as a scratchpost. Iago was then trapped between Sissy and Paco. On one side of the window sill was Sissy, waiting for just the right moment to pounce on him, on the other, Paco, barking at him. He couldn't fly because if he moved a single inch in either direction, Sissy or Paco would be sure to get him.

"Sissy, get over here!"Jasmin called out. "Get over here, Sissy!"she called out again, patting her leg, and walking toward the kitchen.

She opened the cabinet under the sink, pulled out a white and purple box, and pulled a small can that looked like a miniature version of the box, and tapped it against the floor. Sissy heard the sound, looked around, and Iago, thinking this was his chance tried to get away, but Sissy turned around immediately. However, it seemed to be working, as Sissy watched Jasmin take a spoon, and walk towards the other end of the room. Sissy licked her whiskers, and looked back and forth between Jasmin and Iago.

"Right, kitty."said Iago.

After considering it for a while, and hearing Jasmin open the can, Sissy decided to leave Iago, but not after throwing one last warning look at him as if to say, 'you got lucky this time, Bird, but I'll be back for you'. She walked swiftly to where Jasmin was kneeling, and watched as she spooned out some of what was in the can into a small porcelain dish on a small tray. Then she began to eat, as Jasmin covered it with a plastic can cover, and placed it next to the dish. She walked out and closed the French doors. Meanwhile, Genie had conjured a bucket of cold water and thrown it at Nichol, while Carpet opened the closet door for Abu.

"What was that?"asked Nichol, gasping.

"Just Sissy going hunting."said Jasmin.

Iago gasped and flew towards the table.

"Sissy? That thing has a name?"

"Sissy's not a thing. She's a beautiful and innocent little kitty."

"Beautiful maybe, but innocent, I don't think so."said Aladdin.

"That thing eats out of a porcelain dish?"asked Iago, as he watched Sissy through the glass, as she finished her food, stretched, walked slowly across the carpet, jumped on the sofa, curled up, and began to groom herself, preparing to take a nap. "And it lives THE life!"

CRASH! Manuel had dropped the remote again.

"I don't believe it! We're meeting Aladdin!"exclaimed Jasmin and Nichol together.

"Uh, yeah, I guess you are."said Aladdin.

"And he spoke to me!"exclaimed Jasmin.

Cassim frowned. "You mean Sultan Aladdin."he said.

"Daaaad."

"Too true."Genie agreed.

"Oh, and a sultan, by the way. I think this time I'm the one who's going to faint."

"That thing is haunted."said Iago, looking towards the jewel Aladdin was holding. "Evil monsters disguised as grey cats, blondies who faint at the very sight of anything, and monster keepers disguised as girls to try and seduce guys. Probably to feed them to their monster pets."

"Too true, Al."said Genie.

He glanced at the next room where Sissy was asleep, then at her dish.

"You could be next."he added.

He immediately changed into a guard squad around Aladdin.

"You couldn't by any chance accept me in your harem, would you, my Sultan? I mean, my Lord?"asked Jasmin.

"What!"exclaimed Aladdin.

"I don't know much, but every Sultan does keep a harem, doesn't he? It'd be an honor to serve you, my Lord?"said Jasmine, kneeling at Aladdin's feet.

"Uh…n"he was cut short by Cassim.

"You are quite right, young lady. Hmm, you two would be a very good addition to my son's harem."commented Cassim.

"What! But Dad…"Aladdin began.

Cassim shushed him.

"The problem is, how're you going to be part of the Royal Harem, when you don't even know how to get to it."said Iago.

Genie took the jewel from Aladdin and began to examine it, as he turned into a detective, and took out a magnifying glass.

Agrabah

"No!"exclaimed Sadira, as she watched on her crystal ball that Aladdin was included among the ones who were sent to the future.

She had been the one who had sent the brooch to Jasmine, with the plan being that she would wonder who sent it, touch it, and disappear, leaving her way to Aladdin free. Seeing that Aladdin was holding the brooch, she set to reverse the spell.

Arizona

Genie tapped it, and set to destroy it, believing that it really was haunted. They would figure out a way to get back to Agrabah, but for now, this thing must be destroyed, before it transported them even further from home.

Suddenly, there was a flash of white light, and everyone, including Jasmin and Nichol, were lifted off their feet.

**And a price goes to anyone who can figure out what brand of food Sissy eats.:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Whole New Future World**

**Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait. Couldn't write over the Christmas holidays because I had relatives here the WHOLE time. But hopefully chapters will come faster as time goes on. Anyway, Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year to all!**

Chapter 4:

Aladdin, Jasmine, and the rest of the gang found themselves back in the palace, in the grand hall where Aladdin had once met the Sultan and Jafar disguised as Prince Ali. No one was hurt, but they had fell pretty hard against the stone floor.

"Is everyone okay?" Jasmine asked.

"I think so. But I don't think I want to eat for a while. I'm feeling kinda nauseated." Iago complained. When Iago saw that Nichol and Jasmin were also still with them, he replied, "I see The Demon Keeper and Blondie came back with us."

"Bird, she's not 'The Demon Keeper,' she's Jasmin."

Aladdin looked at them and realized a problem. "Uh, Jasmine, how are we going to tell you two apart?"

When Jasmine gave her husband a weird look, Genie offered an explanation. "I see what you mean Al. Like let's say, Al wanted to get you Jasmine. And he called out your name but that Jasmin over there answered instead. So then he'd keep calling out Jasmine over and over and neither one of you would know who he actually wanted to talk… to…" He realized the awkward looks he was getting and said, "You know what I mean."

"We see your point Genie, thanks." Jasmine told him. "Well, there's a simple answer to this. Why don't you just call her Jas and me Jasmine?"

Everyone agreed, except for Iago. "Nope! To me, she'll always be The Demon Keeper." Just then, Carpet knocked him flying backwards from where he'd been standing on the floor. "Awk!"

Aladdin smiled, then he replied, "That works for me. Hey Jasmine. Why don't you take Nichol and Jas up to your room and get them some of our clothes. I don't think they'll fit in well, if they walk around in the palace wearing… um…"

"Shorts, and a t-shirt," Jas finished for him.

"Sure. I think my clothes will fit you both." Then the three girls left everyone else downstairs and went up to Jasmine's room, where they tried on different outfits until they found the perfect ones. Jas wore a purple color pants and top, and Nichol chose a burgundy one similarly made.

Jas caught a glimpse of a Persian rug in the floor next to Jasmine's bed. "Oh my gosh! Nichol, look how ancient this rug is! But it's so beautifully woven. I bet it took a long time to make."

"It's gorgeous. I wish I had something like that to go in my room."

"So do I," Jas replied.

The Princess nodded. "It was a wedding gift. I really like it. The name escapes me who we received it from, but I'm sure I'll remember it later."

"Do you have a lot of things like this?" Jas asked.

"Why yes. Would you like me to show them to you?"

"If it's no trouble…"

"Of course not. Follow me."

Nichol called out, "I'll catch up to you both in a little while. I'm going to see what Aladdin and the gang are up to."

Back downstairs, Aladdin heard a knock on the front door and he went to open it. "Prince Aladdin," Rasoul announced rather sarcastically. "This woman said she knew you and that it was urgent that she speak with you." Standing beside the head guard was Sadira. Aladdin nodded, and without another word, he walked off.

"Yes," Aladdin asked rather anxiously, remembering Sadira's old tricks. "What do you need?"

"Aladdin, as hard as this is to say, I think I must. Listen, I know I was mean to you in the past. And I want to make it up to you."

"How?"

"By being a servant in the palace. To serve all your family, including Jasmine, just to show there are no hard feelings anymore."

Aladdin thought about this for a moment. "Well, I guess that would be fine. But really Sadira, what's in the past has already happened. I really don't think it's necessary."

"It is," Sadira pressed. "To me."

Iago flew up to Aladdin's shoulder and whispered. "Come on kid! You're not seriously thinking of letting that sand witch into the palace are you? There's no telling what she's got up her sleeve."

"Look, she's changed now." He replied.

"What do you say, Prince Aladdin?" She inquired, playing around with his title.

"I suppose."

With that, Aladdin showed her where her room would be. He left her there and then Carpet, Iago, Genie, and himself all arrived back in the throne room to join Cassim, just in time to see Nichol walking down the stairs. "Well, if it isn't Blondie herself! And she's dressed in OUR style of clothes too."

Genie grabbed Iago's beak and told him, "Be NICE!"

"Oh it's perfectly fine. It doesn't bother me." She smiled. "I'm quite used to Iago's antics."

"I don't see how you stand them," Cassim gave Iago a stern glance.

"Well, I understand her getting to stay in the palace, but I don't see why that Sadira gets to live here. She's probably cooking up some spell now to make you her husband. And then she'll be eating parrot soup for dinner." Iago thought nervously.

"Hm… Parrot soup. That doesn't sound too bad!" Genie exclaimed.

Nichol asked, "What is he talking about? Sadira's here? In the palace?"

"Yes, but Iago thinks she's doing something evil. Of course, he's wrong." Aladdin replied.

"Do you think I could go see her?"

"What for?" Cassim asked.

Nichol pondered this. "Well, it's not everyday that I get to meet one of the characters from my favorite TV show."

"TV?"

"It's… well, let Genie explain it to you. Aladdin, would you mind showing me the way?"

"Of course not. Follow me."

The two walked down the steps to the servants' chambers. Sadira's was the last room on the right. When Nichol reached the door, Aladdin turned and walked off. "We'll be upstairs if you need us."

"Okay." Nichol walked slowly into the room, not wanting to startle her. Sadira had her back toward the door, and when her face came into view, she had an expression of pain.

"Who are you?" Sadira asked, rather coldly.

"Nichol." Then her curiosity got the best of her. "What's wrong?"

"I think I hurt my ankle. Go get Jasmine! She'll know what to do."

Nichol ran out the door, and began up the stairs, when she realized she should tell Sadira to put her foot up on some pillows. She traveled the short way back and ran into the room, which she found dark. Suddenly, a person from behind knocked her down. The stranger put a handkerchief to Nichol's nose, which smelled of something strong, almost like alcohol. It made her dizzy and found herself no longer able to fight off her attacker. She felt her hands tied up behind her back and her feet also tied with rope. Then a gag was stuffed into her mouth so that she couldn't speak. She tried to use what strength she had left to see her attacker, but a blindfold was quickly over her eyes so she couldn't see. The last thing she knew, something hard hit her over the head, making her fall unconscious, with someone laughing menacingly in the background…

Iago flew to Sadira's room, trying to get Nichol for dinner. He hated even the thought of going down to the witch's room, but Aladdin had forced him to. Just as he reached the door, he saw what had happened to his friend Nichol.

"Blondie!" He shouted. _I have to go get Al! _He thought.

Just as he was about to leave the room though, he felt a hand grab him. "Not so fast Parrot! You're not going to tell anyone."


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't you think Iago's taking a little too long?"asked Jasmine as they waited for Iago and Nichol.

"He's probably somewhere else, while dinner's getting cold."complained Genie.

Abu put down his plate, angrily. _Just like Iago,_thought Carpet, who even though, didn't eat, always found Iago a little annoying at times, well, who didn't.

"I don't think Nichol would be late for dinner,"said Jas. "I mean, I know I wouldn't. Still…maybe I should go get them. You don't suppose something happened?"

She got up, and went to get Nichol and Iago.

"I knew you were up to no good, Sadira!"said Iago.

"Well, she is evil."said Nichol.

"That's obvious, I think."Iago exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

"But surely Aladdin and the gang will come and rescue us."

"No, they won't."Sadira told them. "That's what you wish, you stupid girl! I told you to get Jasmine! Not to come back, and much less, bring the parrot with you!"

"I really thought you were hurt!"

"Figures, Blondie. You shouldn't trust this sand witch too much. Just look where it's gotten us! Probably wanted to kill Jasmine, and leave the kid widowed, so then she can take her place. And I hate to say, she was probably doing a good job of winning his trust."

"Only you had to come and ruin everything, but that can be fixed, don't you worry about it."

"Are you going to kill us?"asked Iago, in a squaky voice. "I've heard eating parrot soup can be hazardous to your health. Demon soup sounds much better, just take that brooch, and it'll take you to a place where there's demons, and they'd make a good soup, plus it's very nutritious."

"Yuck."said Nichol. "I wouldn't eat cats."

"Iago! Nichol! Guys!"

Jazmin was looking around the servant's quarters, asking if anyone had seen Nichol and Iago. She got to Sadira's room to find it empty.

"That's odd. Where could they have gone? Nichol, if you went to explore Agrabah, the Palace, or anything else without me, I will never forgive you. And I have a long memory for those things."

When she got back to the dining room, Genie was busy, trying to light a fire under the dishes to keep them warm, while Abu was secretly trying to stuff food into his mouth.

"They're gone!"said Jasmin.

"What do you mean, gone?"asked Aladdin.

"Just that, they're gone."

"Where?"

"I'm not sure. When I got to the room, Sadira wasn't there, Iago wasn't there, and Nichol wasn't there. No one saw them go out, though. Maybe they went out through the window, or something."

"Those rooms have no windows."said Jasmine.

"Oh, right. Well, I don't know. What if they were all kidnapped?"

"But who would want to take a servant girl, another girl, and a parrot?"asked Genie.

At the mention of the parrot, Jazmin relaxed.

"Oh, well, if they took Iago, don't worry, he'll probably annoy them so much, that they'll bring him back here in no time, along with the money and everything. That's what my mom used to say about my brother and my cousin. If they were ever kidnapped, the kidnappers would bring them back, and even pay for us to take them off their hands. Iago's the same."

"Why would you kidnap anyone and then pay to return them?"asked Jasmine.

"Ha, with the parrot, I wouldn't doubt it."said Cassim. "But what about the girls?"

"This calls for detective work!"

Genie then put on a detective's hat, and a pair of eyeglass with a rubber nose and mustache attached, then took out a magnifying glass, and pointed his finger at Abu and Carpet, who then wore eyeglasses and hats, and were carrying magnifying glasses, just like Genie's.

"Look for clues."he told them.

He looked under the table, and found a red feather.

"Aha! Signs of a struggle!"he said, and took out a notebook, and began writing in it.

"Uh, Genie, that's been there since breakfast."said Aladdin. "Iago pulled it off when he was mad because Abu didn't show proper manners."

Genie's mustache drooped.

"Oh."

Genie put the feather back where it was.

"You could at least clean it up, and put it in the garbage."said Jazmin.

"Now to the scene of the crime."he said to Abu and Carpet. "While I interrogate out witness."

He conjured a chair under Jazmin, and began to ask her questions, and writing down answers. Aladdin, however, grabbed Jazmin's arm, and pulled her to Sadira's room.

"We have to get to the bottom of this!"he said. "Come on, everybody."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Aladdin rubbed his forehead, feeling a migraine of stress coming on. He couldn't imagine what could have happened to Nichol, Iago, and Sadira. Well, he could, he just didn't want to. With all the enemies that Aladdin had defeated over the years, there was no saying that it wasn't one of them coming back to haunt Aladdin once more.

Mozenrath especially. Aladdin hadn't heard from him in a while, and kidnapping was something Mozey was known for. But why in the world would he want Nichol? He probably didn't even know that the two girls from the future were here.

_But wait!_ He thought. What if he was the one to give them that medallion for the wedding present? What if he'd meant to send them to the future in the first place? But that still left the question: why? What would be the reason for sending them to the future, just to send them back again? Did he need the two girls for something, or maybe just Nichol?

Aladdin gave up the idea of trying to figure Mozenrath's motives. There were too many unanswered questions to make him a distinct suspect. And even if he was the perpetrator, he wasn't ever going to make heads or tails of his reasoning.

Then he remembered what Iago had said. _"Come on kid! You're not seriously thinking of letting that sand witch into the palace are you? There's no telling what she's got up her sleeve." _Could it be possible that Sadira had changed back to her old ways? That she still wanted revenge on him for not loving her instead of Jasmine?

He nearly slapped himself for thinking such a thing. "No. That's not the answer. There has to be another explanation for their disappearance."

Jasmine then walked out onto the balcony to join her husband. "Aladdin, you have to relax. There's nothing more we can do tonight. We've already got the guards scanning every bit of the land in Agrabah."

He looked into his wife's chocolate brown eyes and smiled. "I guess you're right," he admitted. "I know we'll find them. It's just hard knowing that the three of them are out there, and there's no telling what danger they might be in."

"I know how you feel, but everything will turn out alright in the end. We'll find them tomorrow. You'll see."

"When you say that, there's no way under Allah's sky I could doubt you."

Aladdin grabbed her by the waist and kissed her, but only the stars in the night sky saw them. That night they went to bed, not thinking of anyone else but each other as they made love.

"What are you planning to do with us?" Nichol questioned Sadira.

Sadira pondered this question for a moment as if to wonder whether or not to tell them, then finally decided for it. "Well, I had WANTED Jasmine, so that I could use her as collateral to get Aladdin as my husband, but you and the bird work good enough. So, of course, the hero will do ANYTHING to save his friends. And when he comes, he'll be mine."

"But how do you know? I mean, I'd risk my life rather than see Aladdin and Jasmine split up. They're the best couple I've ever seen." Nichol replied.

"We'll see when the time arrives."

Iago watched as Sadira walked out of the room, planning more on her evil scheme. When she was out of sight, he whispered, "Okay Blondie, you really would sacrifice your LIFE to save Al and Jas? I mean, the kid can get over it."

"Iago!" She scolded.

"Well, what do you think she'd say to sacrificing that demon?"

Nichol laughed. "Then Jas would have a cow!"

"I guess so," he muttered.

"The safest thing to do is to try to get out of here. Can you wriggle out of these ropes? I've seen you do it once."

Iago gave her a weird look. "When?"

"In King of Thieves movie when you and Cassim were on the boat…" Seeing that her partner was still confused, she continued, "Just try to get out."

After a few minutes, Iago finally got both wings out of the ropes, then pushed himself (and his backside too) out to where he could fly. Unfortunately, Iago's escape didn't leave enough room for Nichol to get free. "Go on," she told him. "Go get Aladdin and everyone. Tell them what happened."

Iago replied, "What about you?" (Yeah, for once, Iago's not thinking only of himself.)

"I'll be fine. I can take care of Sadira. Just hurry before she comes back."

Iago sighed. "Um, Blondie, there's one problem with your philosophy. How am I supposed to get out?"

"Um," she pondered, looking around the room. "Wait, do you see that larger hole up there near the ceiling? Do you think you could fit through it?"

"I think." Sure enough, with a little struggle, he was able to fit. He whispered, "I'll be back soon!"

Nichol watched as he flew away, but he was out of sight very quickly, since the hole wasn't that large. She hoped that he wouldn't be too late, not only for his sake, but for hers as well. She knew that Sadira would be furious when she found that Iago was gone, and she prayed that she wouldn't take her anger out on her. There was nothing she could do tonight though, and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

About three o'clock in the morning, Aladdin heard his name being called out. "Aladdin! Where are you? AALADDIN!"

"Iago!" He sprung up from the bed, nearly knocking Jasmine off the bed too, and he ran toward the voice.

Jasmine stared after him. "What are you doing?" She asked, her too getting up to see what the commotion was about.

In the throne room, she saw Aladdin holding Iago in his hands. The bird appeared to be out of breath. Following herself, there were Jas, Carpet, Genie, and Abu, the latter being very perturbed about having to get up so early in the morning.

"What's wrong Iago?" Jas exclaimed. "Where are Sadira and Nichol?"


	7. Chapter 7

"You see, it was Sadira the one who took Blondie."said Iago breathlessly.

"Sadira?"

"I always told you, kid. See, she tried to take just Blondie, but then, when I came in, she took me, too."

"Where is Nicole now?"asked Jazmin.

"Where I left her, I guess."

"And where did you leave her?"

"You have to take us there, Iago. We have to rescue Nicole!"Aladdin told him. "Carpet!"

Carpet flew over, and got in position for everyone to climb on.

"Let's go!"

"I hope the weather isn't so extreme."said Jazmin. "I hate deserts. I live in one, unfortantely."

Iago directed them towards Sadira's hideout.

"It was supposed to be here."he said.

"A bakery?"asked Jasmine.

"Oh, I wouldn't be surprised! You know, after all, Porfiria and her sister ran a bakery. And she hid one a very, I don't know if it could be considered dark, exactly, but a very important secret. You see, she was Ermilo's mother. She was the one who told Felipe Tobar about him and thanks to…"she stopped, noticing that no one seemed to have the slightest idea what she was talking about. "Uh, never mind. The point is, we have to get in."

They used Abu's lockpicks to open the door. Genie ahead of them, turned into a dog, and sniffing around. They looked everywhere, but it seemed to be just a bakery.

"Are you sure it's here, Iago?"asked Cassim.

"Um, now that I think about it…maybe we went the wrong way. I think it was supposed to be the other way. I wasn't sure, though."

"Now I know how it is to take directions from me."said Jazmin. "I'm never good at giving directions, either."

They tried five more sites before hitting the right one.

"Right, so how do we rescue Nicole?"asked Jasmine.

"Um, you guys keep her busy, and Iago will take me to wherever she has Nicole."said Jazmin.

"I don't think taking directions for the parrot is a good idea."said Cassim. "We might not see you again, either."

"Now you're offending me."Iago told him.

"Maybe Genie should go with you, too."said Aladdin. "Jasmine, Abu, Carpet and me will keep Sadira busy."

"Right."

They split up into two groups. Fortunately, they found Nicole on their first try.

"See? All that was really needed was for you guys to trust me."said Iago, obviously proud of himself.

"I knew it would work! Just like in King of Thieves!"said Nichole, as Genie used his magic to remove the shackles from her ankles.

"Uhum, not known as King of Thieves anymore."Genie told her.

"Oh, right."

"Now the way out of here."

They turned to Iago.

"Um, this way."he said.

They got lost a second time. Iago seemed to have forgotten the way out in his pride by having reached Nicole the first time.

"Not again! Guys, it's really not good for any of us to be under this kind of pressure. If only they could finally convince Sadira to understand and give up! She's as bad as that Luna Gitana, or Regina Campos, or I mean, Alvaro Serrano, well, she probably doesn't even know who she is anymore. Sadira will probably end up like that. Just as psychotic!"said Jazmin.

"No pressure, Demon Keeper, um, this way."he said. "We'll be out before you know it. You guys just have to trust me. I know a secret way out."

With Sadira, Aladdin and Jasmine were not having much luck making her understand. She seemed to refuse to see reason. After a few minutes, she seemed to notice that part of the gang was missing.

"Well, then if you refuse to marry me, then I guess your friends will just have to pay the consequences! I offered a reasonable compromise!"

Sadira left the room, leaving them apprehensive. Then she thought that the rest of them were probably trying to get Nicole free. She could not let that happen! She ran to her room to find a spell that would help her gain more control over the girl.

"Where are we exactly?"asked Genie, looking around.

"Um…"Iago wasn't sure.

"It looks like somebody lives here."said Nicole.

Suddenly, Sadira burst in.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Everyone turned to look at her, shocked. Iago flew up to her face, "Uh, nice seeing ya, but I think we're gonna go now." He darted over her head, and everyone started to follow him.

Sadira thought quickly though. "Not so fast Bird. You might want to rethink your strategy." She pointed to Nichol and shouted, "Once a threat, you must not go. Instead you shall forget what you know."

Nichol dropped to the floor, passing out. Jazmin rushed over to her, as did Genie, Iago and Cassim. "What did you do to her, you witch?"

"You'll see."

Nichol slowly stirred. "Where am I?"

Cassim stared at her worriedly. "Don't you know?"

"Who are you?" She stood up quickly and started to back away from the group. "Sadira, what's going on? Who are all these people?"

Sadira put her arm around her shoulders. "They've come to try and kidnap you. They're not nice people, Nichol."

Nichol's eyes widened. "Get away from me!"

"No!" Jazmin shouted. "Nichol, that's a lie! She's the one that kidnapped you. Don't you remember that?"

Sadira laughed. "She doesn't remember anything of you. She knows that I'm the good one though, and I'll take care of her… As long as I get who I want."

Genie looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, can it not get any more obvious? Aladdin! Nichol is my collateral for him. Jasmine is sure to give me her husband now. Otherwise, Nichol is forced to be my slave forever, which means she'll never be able to return to her own time."

Everyone gasped. What no one noticed though was that Iago slipped quietly out, flying to get Aladdin's help.

"You can't do that!" Jazmin exclaimed. "That would mess up the future."

Sadira mocked a pouting face. "I couldn't really care all that much. As long as I get my love."

Nichol smiled. "He'd be so much better for you than anyone else, no matter who this Jasmine girl is."

"Why thanks, Nichol." Sadira replied.

Cassim's jaw dropped to the floor. "Nichol! What are you saying? How in the world could you think that this woman would be better for my son than Princess Jasmine? You know my son loves her."

"But wait till Aladdin sees Sadira. He'll forget Jasmine in an instant."

Genie poofed into an old-looking outfit. "Rosaline? I do not know that name. My heart has forgotten…"

Jazmin gave him a look. "Genie, quoting Romeo is not what we need right now!"

Sadira grinned. "You're right! I think we should rejoin Aladdin and Jasmine. I'm sure they're wondering where you all are." Reluctantly, they agreed, and all filed out one at a time.

Aladdin sat on the ground, waiting for everyone to get back. They had surely been gone a long time. Jasmine stood beside him, while Carpet was pacing. Just then, Iago flew into the room, out of breath.

"Aladdin!"

"What is it Iago," he asked, standing up.

He panted out, "It's Sadira. She's done something to Nichol. She's siding with the witch now! I don't think she remembers anything."

Everyone looked shocked. "What did Nichol say?" Jasmine asked.

"She's been talking about how she thinks we're the bad people, and she's going to try to help Sadira get Aladdin."

"Get Aladdin!" She shouted. "I should've known that was what this was all about. She had no reason to go after just Nichol and you."

Aladdin was very confused. "But I thought she'd given up all that… Didn't she finally make a compromise with us that she thought Jasmine and I were supposed to be together?"

"I thought so too." Iago stated. "But obviously not."

"Yes, I would think not." Sadira retorted.

Everyone walked in behind her, and stood over beside Aladdin and Jasmine, except for Nichol. She remained at Sadira's side.

"Aladdin should be with Sadira… forever." Nichol exclaimed.

Author's Notes: Sorry, I guess it was a little long of a wait. I'm bad about that. I don't do really well with updating if I don't have a deadline. School has been really busy though too. I had three projects due this week, and I couldn't write because I had to get them done. Anyway, enough on my life. I finally updated so that's all that matters.


	9. Chapter 9

"You really don't know what you're saying, Nichol."Jazmin said. "I mean, I know it's fun to watch Sadira act stupid, and try to get Aladdin, but he obviously belongs with Jasmine. Duh!"

"Aladdin should be with Sadira, because they were meant to be together. It is written in the stars."Nichol answered.

"Really! What have you done to her! Look, Sadira, I know Al's hot, and you love him. Let's face it, who doesn't, right? But you're really making a mistake, cause what good would it be for him to be with you, if he doesn't love you. You seriously have got to watch some more telenovelas, and read more. You'll see what I mean if you keep going with this obsession. You really need help."

Genie turned into a a therapist, and had Sadira lying on a couch, and was holding a clipboard and starting to ask her questions.

"I don't need any help!"she said, as she sat up.

Nichol helped her.

"Well, you could at least give us a little time to think about it! A few minutes?"said Jazmin.

"Think about it!"exclaimed everyone.

"Well, yeah, we have to weigh our options. I don't want Aladdin stuck with Sadira, any more than you do, but I don't want Nichol to stay Sadira's slave, either!"Jazmin exclaimed.

"Sadira, let Nichol go!"Aladdin told her.

"No, that wouldn't be right. There must be a compromise. There has to be something in it for me."she said.

"We should talk it over."said Jazmin. "Um, Aladdin has a big heart, I don't think he'd be cruel enough as to leave Nichol here."

She pushed everybody outside.

"We've got to make her think that we agree!"hissed Jazmin quietly. "If we just pretend, cure Nichol, then come to rescue Aladdin, we'll be fine, I'm sure."

"Maybe you've got a point, Demon Keeper."said Iago.

"We just have to be one step ahead of her."said Genie.

"Exactly.

"I know it can't be too...er...pleasant for you, Al. Or for you, Jasmine, but I'm sure you can keep her under control. If she's obsessed with you, she'll want to keep you happy, as long as you stay with her. You've just gotta...you know, solaparla, you know, be sweet, be nice, tell her how beauiful she is, etcetera, etcetera. Just for a little while. While we cure her! I mean, it can't take too long, can it? I mean, we've got Genie."

"I guess there's no other way."said Aladdin.

"I don't really think there'll be much trouble."said Jazmin. "I mean, what can Sadira possibly do to you? Probably going to try to keep you as happy as possible. Right?"

Meanwhile, in the other room, Nichol was encouraging Sadira.

"You'll be married before you know it! And you'll be the happiest people in the whole seven deserts. I'll even make you the nicest dress ever for your wedding! You'll be the most beautiful bride, and...wow, I can see it already!"

"Of course you'll make my dress, Nichol."said Sadira.

"The only thing that makes me sad is that I'll have to move out, or you'll move out."she said.

"I hadn't thought of that, but dont' worry, maybe you might live with us."

"I'd like that. I'd take care of everything so you wouldn't have to worry about a thing!"

"Okay, okay, see, Sadira."said Jazmin.

Jazmin gestured at Aladdin.

"Right, um, we agreed that you're right. It's not right that we all get what we want, and you're just left with nothing, so we did decide to compromise."said Aladdin. "Nichol goes back to the Palace, and I stay with you."said Aladdin.

"See, I can _very_ persuasive when I want to be."said Jazmin.

"True. It's a pity you didn't remember to go back when I sprained my foot."said Sadira smiling.

"Ha ha ha."said Jazmin. "You could at least give Al and Jas time to say good bye. I suppose they'll never see each other again?"

"Hmm. You're right. They won't. So, I guess I will give thema a few minutes. Why not? After that, all of you, out. I should go and find the countercurse for Nichol meanwhile."and Nichol went with Sadira.

"Witch. I'd say bitch, but I think that would be derragatory, for a female dog that is!"said Jazmin.

"Well, she is a witch. A sand witch."said Iago.

Jazmin glared at him.

After the good byes, Sadira took Nichol to where the other were waiting. Nichol greeted Jazmin with their own secret handshake that they had come up with.

"She'll still be under the effects for a while. But it'll wear off."Sadira assured them.

"It better."said Iago.

Everyone got on Carpet, except Aladdin who stayed behind, and went back to the Palace.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Author's Note: Thanks for being patient. Hope it wasn't too long of a wait. Please read and review people. Also, Dazzeling Diamond, Hope you enjoy it. Sorry, it's really short…**

Carpet didn't seem to fly as fast back that night to the palace. Even though he had no face to show sadness, the way he moved expressed it. He missed Aladdin, however much he liked Jasmine. Aladdin and him had gone through a lot together. He'd saved Aladdin's life. They were friends.

Out of everyone that seemed depressed that night, not a one was as bad as Genie. His head was down, and it was obvious that he didn't want to lose his best friend. Even though he knew they were planning to save him, he couldn't help but feel that dread that something might go wrong.

"Genie?" Jazmin asked.

He didn't look up. "Sorry, Jaz. Not right now." He sunk into his lamp, becoming introverted, rather than his outgoing self. Everyone stared after him. It wasn't like Genie to do this.

Jasmine sighed. "It's been a rough day."

"Yeah, it has," Cassim replied.

"Don't worry Jasmine," Jazmin said cheerfully. "Everything's going to be okay. We'll rescue him and then you'll have him back again."

"Of course." Nichol smiled a weird grin that only Iago noticed. She muttered under her breath, "If nothing goes wrong."

Iago stared at her. "Nichol, are you okay?"

She smiled. "Of course Iago. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you just sa…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Just a little tired."

Everyone else, who hadn't heard what Nichol had said, gave them weird looks. "Well, as soon as we get back to the palace, everyone needs to get to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"When are we going to try to rescue him?" Nichol asked.

"Sunset tomorrow."

"Oh, okay." Nothing was said after that except goodnights once they reached the palace. Jasmine had to fill her father in on the details of what had happened.

That morning, they all woke up and sat down for breakfast. After they were full, everyone went off to do their own things.

Jazmin asked Iago, "Hey Iago. How would you like your beak all nice and shiny?"

"Uh, I don't know." He gave her a weird look.

"Come on, I'll polish it for you."

Iago had it in his mind to say no, but decided to go along with it. After all, he didn't have anything better to do. She sat him down on the bed, and got out oil and a cloth. "Okay, now hold still."

She poured some of the oil onto the rag and began to rub on his beak. "Now make sure not to get it in my m…" Just then part of the rag fell in his mouth.

"Ugh!" Iago flew away, trying to get away from Jazmin. "Get that stuff away from me. It tastes horrible!"

Just then they saw Nichol walking down the hallway, talking to seemingly no one. Jazmin motioned to Iago to follow her. Nichol went into her room, and sat down on her bed. They could barely hear her as she said, "Don't worry Sadira. The rescue team won't be successful. I'll make sure of that."


	11. Chapter 11

"She's still working for Sadira!"exclaimed Jazmin.

"I knew it!"Iago confirmed, forgetting all about his polishing.

"The rescue mission! Nichol!"

"Yeah?"Nichol came out of the room, as if nothing had happened.

"You're still working for the witch!"exclaimed Iago.

"I really don't know what you're talking about."she said.

"Uh, don't listen to him. You know how Iago is."said Jazmin, so Nichol wouldn't suspect.

"Right. Silly bird."

"Uh-huh. We were just wondering where you went, cause we couldn't find you. Um, Jasmine said she'd give us a tour of the Palace and come up with something to cheer Genie up, remember?"

"Hmm, she never said anything to me about it."

"Now there's two of them!"exclaimed Iago. "Blondie has bewitched Demon Keeper, too!"

Nichol frowned at Iago.

"Don't worry, no one will believe the parrot, anyway."said Jazmin, smiling nervously.

"What were you two doing here?"

"Just giving Iago his beak polish."

Iago gasped.

"Poison! You were trying to poison me, so I wouldn't find out both of your plans, weren't you?"He screamed.

"Iago, you really don't know what you're talking about."said Jazmin.

Iago tried to fly out the window, but Nichol managed to stop him.

"What are you doing?"

Jazmin grabbed Nichol's hands, and tried to hold them behind her back, to stop her.

"Don't just stand, I mean, float, fly, I mean, do something!"she told Iago.

Iago immediately went to get help. In almost no time, everyone else was there, and Genie had Nichol subdued.

"Sadira has completely messed with her!"exclaimed Jazmin angrily. "We have to go and get her changed back now! And rescue Al, too."

They got on Carpet, and headed towards the place where Sadira had Aladdin.

"Just make your choice."Sadira was telling Aladdin. "We can have anything you like for dinner! And if it's not here, I'll get it. You just have to choose."she said.

"Um, I'm not really hungry."

Sadira's smile vanished. She sighed.

"Why not? I supposed you were. Um, well, we don't have to eat right now. What would you like to do?"

Aladdin was just about to say nothing, when he thought that perhaps if he was nicer to Sadira, he might be able to change Nichol back.

"Well..."he said.

"Yes!"

"I've always wondered...you know, how you do all those neat spells, and all about your powers. Maybe you could tell me about that. I'd love to hear it."he said seductively.

"Oh! They're nothing."

"I think they're brilliant!"

Sadira blushed.

"Oh, you really think so?"

"Of course. I've known no other girl like that."

"In that you're right, I'd have to say."she said, smiling.

She led him to the room with all her spellbooks.

"Wow. I never knew you were so talented."he said. "I just can't believe I never realized it before! To think I was after a princess, when such a gifted sand witch was after me."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Aladdin smiled. His plan was working out just perfectly. He looked at the skyline through the window. It was nearly sunset, nearly time for Jasmine, his father, and everyone else to show up. All he had to do was hold her off for a few more minutes.

"What are you doing?" Sadira snapped, noticing his stare out the window. "I hope you know your pathetic friends can't get you out of here."

He quickly thought of a lie. "Uh, no. Of course not. I was just thinking how nice it would be… to take you out on a carpet ride. That is, if I had Carpet."

"You'd want to take me on a ride? That's so sweet!"

"Well, you know, there's nothing like seeing the world from the sky on a night like this. It's just beautiful."

Sadira sighed. "I bet it would be romantic."

"Maybe one day I can take you."

"I'd love that."

She leaned in for a kiss, but Aladdin shouted, "Look! What is that?"

Sadira quickly turned around. "What?"

"Is that a spider?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, why?"

"I really can't stand spiders!" He fibbed. "They scare me!"

"Here," she sighed as she walked over and crushed it with her foot. Aladdin felt a little stupid for saying that, but it seemed that Sadira had forgotten about her little kiss. Nothing mattered as long as he didn't have to kiss that girl. "Is that better? It's gone."

"Thanks. I've got this huge fear of spiders."

"I can tell."

"So…" Aladdin sighed. "What about those spells you were wanting to show me?"

"Oh, yeah. I nearly forgot about that."

Just then, he saw Jasmine appear right around the corner.

"I don't think that'll be necessary. He won't be here that long!" She said.

"What are you talking about? I thought we had a deal."

Cassim sneered, "We did, before someone broke their side of the bargain."

She began to laugh. "I don't know what in the world you're talking about."

Genie sat Nichol, who was gagged and tied up, in front of the group so Sadira could see her. Nichol struggled and fought to get out, but Genie's magic ropes wouldn't budge. "Here's what we're talking about!" Jazmin retorted.

"Oh," she chuckled, a little more nervously this time.

"Is that all you can say, you witch?" Iago squawked.

"What more is there to say?"

Aladdin then grabbed her from behind, and pinned her arms behind her back. "I think it's time you truly turned Nichol back to herself."

Sadira seeing she didn't have much of a choice, she nodded. "Okay, let's go to my spell room."

Everyone followed her and Aladdin, who was still holding her. Nichol was more ready than ever to get out of those ropes, and even she didn't make a big fuss as Genie carried her to their destination. Iago made sure to stay away from Blondie. He was still afraid she might do something to him. He flew up and sat on Cassim's shoulder.

"This had better be the last time we have to come here. I'm more than ready to get out of here."

Cassim nodded and chuckled, "I know what you mean, you little turkey."


	13. Chapter 13

"Enough's enough!"said Aladdin to Sadira.

"The deal was-"

"That you would return Nichol back to herself and that I would stay. But you didn't change Nichol back!"

"It was just a back up in case everyone here decided to come and kidnap you."

"You mean save him!"exclaimed Jazmin. "Because the one who has him kidnapped is you."she pointed out.

"He agreed."

"Only because everybody here had no choice!"exclaimed Iago.

"Exactly."said Cassim.

"Now it's time to finish with this little game, Sadira!"Jasmine exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"What game? This is far from a game!"

"Okay, okay, whatever. What we just want is to have Nichol here back to her old self, and Al back with Jas. That's all! Is it too much to ask, people?"said Jazmin. "See, those two belong together! Ever heard the term soulmates?"

"Just like Aladdin and me?"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Oh, brother!"

"You're psychotic. I used to think Sissy was a little psychotic, but because she's a cat, but now I see that the one who really needs help is you, Sadira!"

"The Demon is psychotic! Don't you remember the way it practically devoured me?"Iago demanded.

"Iago, you're a bird, Sissy's a cat. Cat like to chase and kill and eat birds. The food chain."

"And now she thinks I'm part of the food chain."

"Let's not argue about that right now. No one insults Sissy in my presence, Iago, and as much as I like you, if you keep this up I'm going to have to do something about it!"

Iago rolled his eyes.

"Right, take the Demon's side, not mine!"

"Iago!"said Genie.

"All right, all right."

"Well, Sadira. You have to change Nichol back! There's nothing else to be done about it! Even without holding Nichol hostage, or anything, I just don't love you. I love Jasmine."

"If I was you, Al, I would change to hating her! Maybe pitying her if she's lucky!"said Jazmin. "I mean, honestly! She could have injured Nichol's mind permanently, or something, for all we know!"

"I'm sure she didn't."Aladdin said. "Sadira, just do it!"he exclaimed. "It'll save everybody a lot of trouble!"

"You're outnumbered, anyway."Cassim told her.

Everyone nodded. Sadira sighed.

"We'll have to go to my lab."

Everyone went.

"Maybe we should read the spell, before she uses it, or something."suggested Jazmin.

"True."said Genie, and put on a pair of spectacles as he looked over Sadira's shoulder.

Everyone waited as Sadira turned the pages, and Genie jotted notes down.

"Well?"he asked.

"This is it."she said.

Genie took out a magnifying glass this time, also.

"Hmm."

He nodded.

"Okay, then. Go for it."

Sadira performed the spell. Nichol, still tied in the ropes Genie had her in, looked confused.

"Uh?"

"Why is she confused.?"

Suddenly they saw a gray cat on the window.

"AAAHHH! The Demon!"screamed Iago.

Nichol fainted.

"That wasn't supposed to happen!"exclaimed Sadira.

"No, I think she's back to normal! Remember she fainted when she saw Sissy chasing Iago!"

Nichol woke up again.

"Whoa! Did I just see your cat chasing Iago? Again?"

"No, that was must have been a stray. Sissy's still at my house."said Jazmin.

"She's back!"

Genie set off fireworks, Abu chattered, and Carpet clapped.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Traveling back to the palace, they laughed as they made fun of Iago's little scene back at Sadira's with 'Sissy.' Cassim retorted, "Come on. Admit it! You were scared to death!"

Iago replied, "Well you would too if that demon tried to eat you!"

"Iago!" Genie called. He turned around to see Genie as Sissy, and he screamed. Jazmin laughed even harder now.

"Gotcha!"

"Hey! That wasn't funny!" He squawked loudly.

Nichol pulled Iago over closer to her and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry. Truthfully, I don't like cats either." They both chuckled.

"Well, here we are!" Aladdin announced.

"Uh, Aladdin," Jazmin began. "Would you mind giving us a tour around the marketplace before we go back to the future? I really want to see my favorite city one more time in person."

Jasmine looked confused. "But how are you going to get back to your time?"

Jazmin laughed at herself. "I really don't know! But I've always wanted to see it. Please?"

"Sure," Aladdin replied, and then they all got off Carpet and began to walk around Agrabah. "Well that over there is the street where most of the shops and stuff are," he began.

Nichol squealed, which caused Iago and Abu to close their ears. "Look Jazmin. It's the apple stand from the movie!"

"It is!" They both squealed together, again making Iago and Abu wince.

Iago rolled his eyes. "Girls."

Just then, Jasmine's eyes went wide. "What's wrong Jasmine?" Aladdin asked. She pointed at Jazmin and Nichol, and he saw what she saw.

"They're turning invisible!" Iago yelled.

"No," Genie said. "They're going back to their own time. The spell must be wearing off or something."

"Bye you guys! I'm going to miss you all so much." Nichol admitted shyly.

"Me too." Jazmin agreed.

There were hugs, and even some tears between the girls. Finally, Iago flew over to them to say his goodbyes. "Bye Demon Keeper and Blondie." Then he whispered to Nichol, "Make sure to keep a watch on that demon of hers. It might come and eat you when you're sleeping if you don't."

She just laughed, but then they finally went out of sight, as the spell fully wore off.

* * *

Nichol shook her head, as she slowly came around after the fall. She found herself on the floor of Jazmin's living room. "Was that real? Or did I just dream that we were in Agrabah?" She asked.

"Look! We're dressed in Jasmine's clothes! That means it must not have been a dream."

"You're right!" Nichol exclaimed.

Just then, Manuel walked in on the two girls and gave them a weird look.

"What are you staring at you dork?" Jazmin asked.

He rolled his eyes. "You both need to get a calendar. It's a whole three months before Halloween." He then walked out, going to play his video games once more, this time with a bag of Cheetos in hand.

The girls just laughed at him. "So what do you want to do now?" Jazmin asked.

"Got a movie for us to watch?"

Jazmin smiled slyly as she pulled out a DVD from the rack of movies. "This work?" She asked, as she held up the Aladdin movie.

They both propped up on some pillows as they listened to the lyrics sang by Bruce Adler, and they had never been more excited to watch the adventures happening on that Arabian night.

**Author's Note: Well, guys, I can't believe this is the end. I'm sure persian85033 would agree when I say we really owe it all to you reviewers, and of course, the wonderful people who work at Disney (and one who isn't with us anymore but is in a better place) who gave us this great material to work with. **


End file.
